valedictorian
by lazetta croft
Summary: school life ,duh. choices to make. because sometimes school may not be the same. (i suck at summariessssss) please read and review.
1. and you got stuck

_**ummm...namaskar?**_

 _ ***retake***_

 _ **yo people! Hope you are fine. I am obivuously better than**_ _ **you. So ... Oi. Waito**_ _ **.**_

 _ ***retake***_

 _ **fishy-fish, exams are getting to me. Tension is raining over here.**_

 _ **(scratching the back of my head.) i am such a drama wait. Listen-o , first point first, this is comedy. Slice of**_ _ **life. To people knew to fanfiction net, this is an author's note**_ _ **.**_

 _ **oh god, am i serious?**_

 _ **disclaimer: i DEFINATELY own this story and the characters.**_

 _ **my science teacher is an apostle for this story( shame, shame, you wont even clap?) she**_ _ **will be referred as 'she' because i am to young to go to jail.**_

 _ **this is the longest note i have written, and this will contain all the feels. It will not be a filler story, and there will be twists of my own.**_ _ **No promises.**_

 _ **an exciting turn, this one will have choices. Choose something, it may lead to respect+ , teacher behaves more excellently with you...wrong choice,respect- and youmight die...cause it will turn into adventure. Still comedy. Do**_ _ **ne.**_

and know you may clap.( because, yay! Speech over!)

VALEDICTORIAN

being in school is an exceptional challenge, we students must be awarded. It is a railway track in there. One wrong move, you are squashed. (ouch) you struggle with your gruesome thoughts.

you call the janitor to wash the gruesome thoughts off my brain. He grumbled, but then, isn't grumbling his middle name?

\missy, you don't even know his main name./ your brain pounds.

*don't you sass me in my thoughts , dumbo.*

/oh yeah, one move and you drop dead, numbskull./

* funny who is saying, isn't it , you NuMbSkUlL?*

a teacher pops up from nowhere.

" good morning,-( here comes whatever your name is )"

 **you- 1) say good morning sweetly** **and ask how is she. (2) say good morning and run off.**

1) you bow deep in respect and reply her with a butter smooth voice.

her tone turns full of malice, and rough.

"put them in my class, " she points towards a room nearby, and thumps 500 pound bags on your shoulders and walks away, heels clicking, leaving a poor dear, price o butter baffled. You hear her say, "foolish child."

conclusion:sweetness causes diabetes.

[ the teacher is now your French teacher , sugandha. Respect-]

(2) you say good morning and run away. You hear her buttery tone, " oh the sweet, poor child..."

[the teacher is now your French teacher, sugandha, respect up!]

 **i know, i will get a rough time writing this one. Please applaud my effort. ( kidding) certain people reading this fic can get irritated, let me tell you about a cute little box down. It says' review' click on it, type your name or pen name,write a comment and post.*sigh***


	2. pasta

**yoodles! So i say, ummmm,,...is it really important to** **have an author's note? Cause i cant... Lets say, i had my fill in the first chapter.**

you wedge yourself inside the class through a tiny space by the troupe standing and blabbering and yabbering.(like grannies;)

the class is mostly empty barring a few idiotas. You do not count yourself as one of them. You notice your classmate-(whoever the hell she is) sitting and staring.

you **(1) s** **mile and mind your** **own bussiness.**

 **(2) you** **say " why are you staring dude?"**

1) you smile and slip to your own safehouse, bench. The girl frowns.

( the girl is kaitlyn , respect down so sorry.)

(2) you say" why are you staring dude?"

the girl, kaitlyn smiles ominously. " your sneakers, they are so cool!"

uh oh.

you glance at your feet. There is a pair of childish blue sneakers at your feet, laces open .cliché. You turn vermilion.

"nah,its fine." the girl says, " i sometimes forget myself at home."

you laugh alongswith her.

\you are friends with kaitlyn parr. Respect up!

Toby, the class bully, comes towards you. His feet make the floor crack. Earthquake! He bumps in you, make you fall. He snickers. You hiss.(shame, shame.)

Kaitlyn backs away.

you gape at toby. You say(1): "watch where you going, dumb#**!"

(2) " thanks, toby, for you made me fall, so my ego is cracked. Thank you."

(1) "watch where are you going , dumb#**!"

Toby stares , flabbergasted.

" welcome to my gang!"

wait, what?

" well" he continues, " you have some attitude to be in my gang. " he winks. " see ya in the ground at hometime." his smile turns dark, and he doesnnt listen to your wails.

( class monitors are now trouble! Your relation with Toby is improved. All the class sickos, crackos, junkies and jocks will look up to you now. Scholars are spitefull. Respect down[unfair, but true])

(2) "thanks

Toby. , for you made me fall, my ego is cracked. Thank you"

*thump*

kaitlyn is thrown by your side. you wince .

" these manners,...you must be a braino...nevermind punks." he drops a bottle at your stomach. You hide a grimace, but yelp. Toby laughs and leaves the class.

( your respect with Toby goes down. Monitors will take you as a priority. Take care for Toby hates brain-os.

you get up to see kaitlyn dusting herself. "great." she sighs. Sometimes, you want to do it too. You decide to run after Toby. And...

...

you run head first in miss sugandha. Yay! Your day is pasta.

 **oh shit, i am losing my humour...sorry...will adjust later. I got too much in choices. You made an apprentice, playstore! Reviews are life blood.**


End file.
